The Real Story
by TAKARITRYAN22
Summary: This is a songfic about the characters of HSM and how the women ended up behind bars on Death Row


This is a one shot inspired by The Cell Block Tango from Chicago it is angst but idk I had a epiphany and just got inspired.  
so enjoy this fanfic from TAKARITRYAN22(me.)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

We were all in this cell block "Murderess Row" because our boyfriends had done some stupid shit to us so.. well you'll here about it from, Me, Kelsi, Sharpay,Taylor,Tiara(who speaks Hungarian),and Martha.

And now the 6 marry murderesses of the Albuquerque State Prison in their rendition of the cell block tango

[Gabriella]  
Pop!

[Martha]  
Six!

[Sharpay]  
Squish!

[Tiara]  
Uh Uh (squeezing necklace

[Kelsi]  
Cicero (smoke puffs)

[Taylor]  
Lipschitz!

[Gabriella]  
Pop!

[Martha]  
Six!

[Sharpay]  
Squish!

[Tiara]  
Uh Uh (squeezing necklace

[Kelsi]  
Cicero (smoke puffs)

[Taylor]  
Lipschitz!

[Gabriella]  
Pop!

[Martha]  
Six!

[Sharpay]  
Squish!

[Tiara]  
Uh Uh (squeezing necklace

[Kelsi]  
Cicero (smoke puffs)

[Taylor]  
Lipschitz!

[ALL]  
He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it

[Kelsi]  
I betcha you would have done the same!

[Gabriella]  
Pop!

[Martha]  
Six!

[Sharpay]  
Squish!

[Tiara]  
Uh Uh (squeezing necklace

[Kelsi]  
Cicero (smoke puffs)

[Taylor]  
Lipschitz!

[Gabriella (Spoken]  
You know how people have these little habits That get you down. Like Troy.  
Troy like to chew gum.  
No, not chew. POP.  
So I came home this one day And I am really irritated, and I'm looking for a bit of sympathy and there's Troy layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'. No, not chewin.  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "you pop that gum one more time"  
and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots... ...into his head.

[GIRLS]  
He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there If you'd have heard it I betcha you would Have done the same!

[Martha (Spoken]  
I met Ryan Evans about two years ago and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only was he married ...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those Mormons, you know. So that night, when he came home, I fixed him his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic.

[Sharpay,Gabriella,Martha,Taylor]  
Hah! He had it coming He had it coming He took a flower In its prime And then he used it And he abused it It was a murder But not a crime!

[KELSI AND Tiara]  
Pop, six, squish, uh-uh Cicero, Lipschitz

[Sharpay (Spoken]  
Now, I'm standing in the kitchen carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Zeke,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' the milkman"  
he says. He was crazy and he kept screamin,  
"you been screwin the milkman"  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times.."

[ALL]  
If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it I betcha you would have done the same!

[Tiara (Spoken]  
Mit keresek, ?itt? Azt mondj?  
hogy a h?s lakem lefogta a f?emet ?meg lecsaptam a fej? De nem igaz, ??atlan vagyok. Nem tudom mi? mondja Uncle Sam, hogy ?tettem. Prob?am a rend?gen megmagyar?i de nem ?ett?meg...

[Sharpay (Spoken]  
Yeah, but did you do it?

[Tiara]  
UH UH, not guilty!

[Kelsi]  
My sister, Veronica and I had this double act and my husband, Jason,  
traveled around with us.  
Now, for the last number in our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks one two three four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips,flip flops,  
one right after the other.  
Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero,  
the three of us, boozin' and havin' a few laughs when we run out of ice.  
So I went out to get some.  
I come back, open the door and there's Veronica and Jason doing Number Seventeen-  
the spread eagle.

Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead.

They had it coming They had it coming They had it coming all along I didn't do it But if I'd done it How could you tell me that I was wrong?

[Kelsi]  
They had it coming [GIRLS]  
They had it coming [Kelsi]  
They had it coming [GIRLS]  
They had it coming [Kelsi]  
They had it coming [GIRLS]  
They took a flower [Kelsi]  
All along [GIRLS]  
In its prime [Kelsi]  
I didn't do it [GIRLS]  
And then they used it [Kelsi]  
But if I'd done it [GIRLS]  
And they abused it [Kelsi]  
How could you tell me [GIRLS]  
It was a murder [Kelsi]  
That I was wrong?  
[GIRLS]  
But not a crime!

[Taylor]  
I loved Chad Danforth more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy.  
sensitive... a painter.  
But He was always trying to find himself.  
He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way he found Ruth,  
Gladys,  
Rosemary and Irving.  
I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead.

[ALL]  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

[Gabriella,Martha,Taylor]  
They had it comin' [Kelsi,Sharpay,Tiara]  
They had it comin'  
[Gabriella,Martha,Taylor]  
They had it comin'  
[Kelsi,Sharpay,Tiara]  
They had it comin'  
[Gabriella,Martha,Taylor]  
They had it comin'  
[Kelsi,Sharpay,Tiara]  
They had it comin'  
[Gabriella,Martha,Taylor]  
All along [Kelsi,Sharpay,Tiara]  
All along 'Cause if they used us 'Cause if they used us And they abused us And they abused us [Gabriella,Martha,Taylor]  
How could you tell us [Kelsi,Sharpay,Tiara]  
How could you tell us That we were wrong?  
That we were wrong?

He had it coming He had it coming He only had Himself To blame.  
If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it I betcha You would Have done The same!

[Gabriella (Spoken]  
You pop that gum one more time!

[Martha (spoken]  
Single my ass.

[Sharpay (Spoken]  
Ten times!

[Tiara (Spoken]  
Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.

[Kelsi (Spoken]  
Number seventeen-the spread eagle.

[Taylor (Spoken]  
Artistic differences.

[Gabriella]  
Pop!

[Martha]  
Six!

[Sharpay]  
Squish!

[Tiara]  
Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)

[Kelsi]  
Cicero (smoke puffs)

[Taylor]  
Lipschitz!

So there you have it we were screwed over by all our boyfriends and we're completly innocent don'tcha think.

How do u like it Read and review please this is my fist fanfic on this account!  
TAKARITRYAN22


End file.
